Purified tRNA methyltransferases will be prepared from normal liver and Novikoff hepatoma. They will be compared with respect to their ability to methylate a variety of substrates in order to search for qualitative differences between these enzymes from normal and tumor tissue. The mechanism of hormonal control over the tRNA methyltransferases will also be studied.